The handle bags produced by a known process include opening edges which are formed by tear lines and handles which extend beyond the edges. The handle arms are glued to the inner faces of the bag with reinforcing strips immediately below the opening edges. The opening edges formed by the tear lines not only give the bag an unattractive appearance; they also tear easily, so that the bag may be destroyed or reduced in its utility. It is therefore desirable to reinforce the bag by folding over the opening edges and then gluing the folded over portions together.